There's Rue for You and Some for Me
by faustinagrimm
Summary: The exploits and misadventures of the new generation of Potter, Weasley and Malfoy families as seen through the eyes of a muggle-born witch who finds herself the unsuspecting friend of the first year brood: Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley.


Preliminary Notes and Information: As mentioned in the summary the story revolves around the new generation of the Potter and Weasley families as well as the Malfoy family, so it is obviously complaint with both Deathly Hallows and the Epilogue. This story aims to encompass the seven years of magical study (and possibly beyond those years) of the main character who is a muggle-born witch and her group of friends mainly Albus, Scorpius and Rose. As a warning there may be coarse language and mature scenes in later chapters, but nothing too racy. There is a possibilty of a Albus/Scorpius pairing, so if you are not a fan of slash I reccomend overlooking this story. Otherwise please enjoy reading this story and please review. I look forward to reading your comments and suggestions on plot, characters and the writing itself. Now without further ado, on to the story.

Chapter 1: Anything but Ordinary

July 2016

There was nothing out of the ordinary about the Nolans; they were your generic two kids and two cars family. Mr. Liam Nolan was an editor at a publishing company and found his job, which required him to pour over manuscripts every day, to be highly rewarding especially considering it had taken him nearly seven years to work his way to the position he now held. His wife, Mrs. Krista Nolan, worked at the nearby school as an art teacher. She adored her job but, though she rarely admitted it, preferred spending her time drawing comics, which is exactly what she was doing on the sickly humid summer day their lives became anything but ordinary.

The kitchen table was littered with half-finished drawings, a stack of fresh drawing card and various pencils, pens and other art supplies. The source of the mess was slumped in her chair fanning herself, her black bangs sticking to her forehead. Irritated, she got up and perused a basket that lay on the counter. Finding a bent, but still usable hairpin, she pulled back and secured her bangs. Mrs. Nolan returned to the dining table but before she could sit down the sound of yelling followed by violently shattering glass directed her upstairs. She pushed the door to her room open to see the two ornate glass candle holders she had gotten as a wedding gift in millions of little pieces, and her two children standing by the edge of the bed staring at the shattered glass. Duncan, eight years-old and the younger of the two, and Ophelia, who was eleven years old, stood in a state of quiet shock. It was only when Krista cleared her throat did they look up at her. "Does someone want to explain why my candleholders no longer resemble candleholders?"

Duncan immediately responded, "She did it" and pointed at Ophelia. Ophelia sputtered and shot a glare at her brother. "He's a liar. I wasn't even near them. He stole my coloured pencils from the table and ran in here, I ran after him and yelled at him to give them back, and then the candleholders broke. I don't know how, they just broke, well more like exploded."

It was their mother's turn to look shocked as she inquired, "What do you mean they exploded?"

"They just burst." Ophelia shrugged her shoulders, but her eyes began to widen in realization of something. She opened her mouth to speak, when she was interrupted by her father's "I'm home!" Ophelia rushed past her mother and down the stairs to greet her father.

"You're home early?" Krista asked her husband who explained that he took the rest of the day off because the air conditioning on his floor ceased working and he could no longer stand the sweltering heat. He then expressed his hunger and the two adults walked to the kitchen, Ophelia and Duncan following behind.

Liam unceremoniously dropped the letters in his hand on the counter before opening the fridge and closing his eyes at the relief the cool air brought. His wife turned to the mail and began to look through it. One letter of a heavy card and addressed to her daughter in gleaming green ink stood out from the rest. She gingerly opened the letter, taking care not to damage the strange wax seal. Her eyes widened as she read through it, and then read through it again making sure her eyes were not deceiving her. Liam looked at her questioningly as she opened and closed her mouth several times before stating, "I think I know how those candleholders broke." She handed her husband the letter to read, who too grew increasingly shocked as he scanned the letter.

" This is a joke, right?" He looked questioningly at Krista who just continued to stare wide-eyed at the surface of the counter. Ophelia snatched the letter from her father's hand as he was distracted by his wife's strange behaviour and devoured the letter with her eyes to see what had so shocked her parents. Her initial curiosity grew to shock, then disbelief, before an unwelcome feeling of acceptance settled in her mind. Every fiber of her being screamed that the words written in the glistening black ink spelled only the truth, overpowering any logic or appeal to evidence-based thought. Ophelia set the parchment upon the counter and turned to her parents, clearing her throat to capture their attention.

"I'm going." Ophelia's father looked at her incredulously, before scoffing and looking to his wife to share the hilarity of the situation. Krista pointedly ignored her spouse as she carefully considered the contents of the letter and its connection to all the peculiar instances of broken home furnishings, the brief moments where she caught her daughter momentarily suspended in air, and the one incidence involving a particularly revolting Christmas sweater gifted to Ophelia by her least favourite aunt that literally shrunk before her eyes until it could have fit a Barbie doll. Krista sagged against the counter, letting out a strangled breath and fixed her attention on Ophelia who was staring at her expectantly.

"A witch…dear god…you're a witch."


End file.
